I want to be so much more
by VideoGirlSyndrome
Summary: No, I don't want to hear it Charlie, I know you don't want to be my friend anymore! Claire left down the beach, leaving Charlie. He never felt so alone. No, Claire, Charlie whispered. I wanted to be so much more.....chapter 8 now up! Please read!
1. Mummy's Jealous

I want to be so much more

Ok………the beginning is kinda cheesy….bare with me…..this is also real short...but so muc more to come! chapter 1 of ?

Ok this is how it is. The survivors decide that they need another way to entertain themselves instead of golf seeing that some of them can't even someone decides to have an

afternoon of karaoke with Charlie and Sawyer switching off with the guitar….

"Ok, Shan, you're turn," says Kate. "Mmmmhmmmm, you got it," Shannon mumbled in response. "Charlie, can you play this?" She questioned showing him a name of a song. "I'll

try," Charlie responded.

A few minutes later, after Shannon had sung "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson, (for Sayid of course!) there was a brief "intermission". Claire walked around in search of

Charlie, who was watching Aaron. Less than twenty feet away there was Charlie smothering her son in kisses. Claire smiled. "Like a true father!" she thought. Just then he spotted

Claire staring at him. "Hey, hey, there's mummy! What's mummy doing here?" Charlie said to Aaron, once again smothering him in kisses. "Mummy's jealous" Claire said aloud.

Oops. That wasn't supposed to be herd. "Of what?" Charlie asked her. "Ummmmmm," she stuttered. "If you wanted to sing you should've just told us!" Charlie said with

excitement in his voice. "Oh, yeah sing," Claire said hesitantly. "Well, come on then!" Charlie remarked, dragging her to his guitar. "You're up after her," he said pointing to a

woman talking to Sawyer about some song.


	2. You set me free

Chapter 2; You set me free

Ok, I expect this chapter to be better! We'll just have to see what you think eh?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can sing?" Shannon asked. "Yes as a matter of fact, I can! I just don't know what to sing about" Claire explained, slightly offended. "….Or who," Kate added and made

Sun laugh. "What are you talking about?" Claire asked Kate. "Charrrrrrrrrrrrrrlieeeeeeeee!" Shannon remarked in a singsong voice. Claire blushed. "Huh?" questioned Charlie,

who was not very far away. This made all of the girls laugh hysterically, everybody, that is, except Claire. "Shhhhhh! Keep your voices down you pigs! But maybe I will sing about

him…." Claire whispered. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Shannon yelled a little too loudly. In fact, it was so loud that anybody in a thirty foot radius jumped at least five feet. All three

girls covered her mouth at the same time.

Moments later, Claire was ready to sing. She took a breath and was about to start when Charlie stopped her. "Claire, you need music!" He whispered. "Just tell me what song

you're singing," he said. "Sawyer's playing the guitar," she replied. "Hey, why not me?" he whined, trying to sound hurt. "You'll see," she giggled, adding a sly smile. She cleared

her voice and said "I dedicate this song to Charlie. Sawyer played the first few chords. And then Claire started to sing;

Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free.

As she finished she acknowledged Michelle Branch's song "You set me free". There was a thunderous applause from the audience. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Charlie, but

too quickly did she realize that he was no longer there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That was "You set me free" by Michelle Branch……wooooo…..where did Charlie go? This Chapter was a lot longer than last time…….hope you enjoyed! More coming soon!

-Lani


	3. My Mistakes

Hey i hope you like this chapter, this is where things get ugly! lol! sorry! This chap is going to be a shortie! im at my friends house!

Chapter three; My mistakes

Sun was sitting in her tent, along with Shannon, and Kate, and Claire. Claire was confused and upset. Everybody was trying to console her. "Claire i'm sure he had a reason! A

good reason!" Kate said. "Or maybe he just hates you, Shannon said, once again doing her nails. "OW! What the ...what was that for!" Shannon screeched hold her stomach after

Kate had elbowed her. Hard. "Ooops. It slipped." Kate said carelessly. Claire started to cry. "Nnnooo...She...she's...riiighhhht..." Claire slurred through tears. "Well, i can't say that

I don't try," Shannon said, and quickly got into a fighting position, just in case Kate's elbo decided to "slip" again. "I ruined our relationship! It was going so well!" And with that

comment Claire left the tent.

Charlie wiped the beads of sweat that trickled down his forehead. He'd been working all afternoon, and was drained. He had just finished chopping wood and now had a pile rocks

lying around his body. He picked up a rock and split it in half. "Nope," he sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. But it will all be worth it.

Claire sat against the cave walls, but no longer crying, no she ran out tears long ago. But she didn't know that Charlie was standing right outside.

Charlie took a deep breath before entering. "Okay, i can do this. But it will have to be a surprise. So i'll have to wipe this smile off my face. Looking serious...yeah...," whispered to

himself. He went into the cave. "Claire," he said. Claire looked up. "What are you doing here?" Claire said with obvious annoyance in her voice. Charlie was surprised by her tone.

"I...uhhh," Charlie stammered. "And why did you leave when i was singing about you!" Claire asked with tears burning her eyes. "Claire, I," Charlie said, hoping that he didn't make

a mistake. "No, I don't want to hear it Charlie, I know you don't want to be my friend anymore!" Claire left down the beach, leaving Charlie. He never felt so alone. "No, Claire,"

Charlie whispered. "I wanted to be so much more." He dropped the ring than was clenched in his hand a walked toward the jungle.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry people! It had to happen! please R&R! I'll write more later!

Lani


	4. He was nothing

Ok! I'm really sorry if you don't like how the story is turning out! And all of my chapters are going to be short because this is my first LOST fanfiction! 

Chapter four; He was nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire sat holding Aaron in her tent. She couldn't take it. The bruises that she had on the inside. The ones that Charlie had left there. No, it was too much, just too much. She

went to lie down on the airline blankets. Claire dug her head deep inside of them. The tent flap of the tent opened. "Claire?" someone whispered. That someone was Sun. "Would

you care to join me to fix my garden?" She asked hopefully. Claire didn't answer. Sun sighed. "If you do want to join me I will be by the jungle in five minutes," Sun explained as

she left. Claire looked up. She saw Shannon holding hands with Sayid. That was just the kind of thing that made her blood boil at a moment like this. She saw Jack and Kate flirting.

And after Jack left Sawyer came over to her and they started laughing about something. Great, just great. Shannon has a man, and Kate has two. And I have nothing. Nothing but

lost hope. Then she saw Charlie. She had to look away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie had been staring into the ocean like there was something there to look at. And maybe there was. But whatever was or wasn't there, didn't help him at all. All he wanted

was for Claire to understand. To care. Without Claire, he had nothing. He was nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire had her head into the blanket again. She was staring into nothingness. It pained her. "Claire?" another voice asked. It was Shannon. The Shannon who had everything. The

one that made her blood boil. "Get away from me Shannon!" Claire yelled. "But it's about Charlie!" Shannon yelled back. "Screw Charlie!" She yelled, dangerously close to tears.

At that Charlie looked up, hearing everything. "You're hurting him, Claire!" Shannon said. "He hurt me!" Claire shot back. "You don't understand!" Shannon tried to explain. "I

understand plenty! He didn't want to be my friend anymore!" Claire shouted with tears now flowing down her cheeks. "And that could've been a good thing! It's what you

wanted!" Shannon said, now very frustrated. "Geez, you are a dumb blonde!" Claire said, extremely madly. Shannon rushed out now just as mad as Claire was. Claire looked up

over the ocean, were Charlie once was. But he was not there anymore. Moments later there was a bloodcurdling scream.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

O0O who let out the bloodcurdling scream and why? I guess you'll have to find out in the next time! Sorry about this chapter.  don't you feel bad for Charlie? lol! ahhhhh, too

bad though. Please keep R&R. Thanks!

-Lani


	5. Problem girl

Ok people I admit I've been very lazy lately. Im also very sorry that all my chapters are short,but keepR&Ring!Now i'm babbleing. Ok here you go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5; Problem girl

Sun's screams echoed throughout the whole island, or so it seems. Naturally, Jack ran to play hero and a rather large crowd circled. Claire lifted her head up, but didn't bother to

become one with the other islanders. She just wasn't up to it. She looked up to see that Charlie was gone. "Most likely to join the crowd," she thought, she put her head back

down to muffle her cries.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Move! Move! I need room! Get out of here!" Jack screamed to the crowd of people that circled around him. Some people did as he told them, but most did not. Claire looked up

surprised by the sudden lack of quietness. What she saw go her thinking. "Why are they so upset? What could cause people to cry and scream like that?" she wondered. But who

cared? She had problems. She didn't feel like she could cry any longer. Claire looked back over at the crowd. Sun was leaning on Jin and crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her

back trying to calm her. Aaron started to cry. She leaned over to pick him up, ruffling his blond hair. Shhhhhh, shhhhhh……baby what's wrong? What's wrong?" She began to

wonder that herself. "Was it a boar attack? Was someone hurt? Would they be okay?" she thought anxiously. Claire saw Sawyer casually get up and bring over a tarp. A few

minutes later, Sayid, Jack, and Locke were carrying the tarp with something in it. Now Claire really wanted to know what it was that was in the there. As Jack, Locke, and Sayid

walked by her, a hand rolled out of the tarp. What she saw nearly made her heart stop. As Claire looked closer at the hand she noticed that on the fingers there were bandages that

spelled out "FATE".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, everybody, did you like that chapter? Sorry to leave you with such a horrible cliffhanger, but please review!

-Lani


	6. It's all too real

Omg, I'm sorry everybody!

I haven't been updating lately! I left you all with a cliffhanger!

And heck! The more reviews I get the more I'll write!  Enjoy!

Chapter 6; It's all too real

"Charlie?" Claire whispered breathlessly.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like eternity.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

It was all too real.

She just lost it.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaken voice.

Claire got up in a slow paced walk toward Sayid and Jack.

Kate stepped in.

"Claire, Jack will do the best he can…." Kate started.

Claire was angry and confused.

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU SODDING--?"

"Claire!" Kate said, now crying herself.

Jack and Sayid proceeded to the medical tent.

Claire felt numb and invisible.

Her knees went weak.

She brushed by Kate into the medical tent.

The tarp was thrown aside and Charlie's pale, lifeless body, covered in blood laid on a makeshift cot in the middle of the tent.

It made Claire want to throw up.

"Oh my god…." Claire choked out.

Jack was suddenly aware of her presence in the room.

"Claire, I really need you to-…" Jack said in a worried tone.

"He's dead!" Claire whispered.

"HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she sobbed.

"Claire you just need to calm down!" Sayid said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, I will NOT calm down!" She said between cries.

"He's not dead, Claire. Nothing's your fault." Jack stated.

Claire took a breath.

"Then what in God's name happened?"


	7. Charlie's Angel

i'm sorry i haven't updated in about a month...here's chapter 7! Enjoy and keep up the reviews:) 

**-I wanted to be so much more-**

**Chapter 7: Charlie's Angel**

"He did it..." Jack said as his voice faded away.

"Did what?" Claire demanded. She was shaking and crying now.

"Stabbed himself," Jack said sighing.

"Why?" she whispered.

Jack ignored her and kept on working.

Sayid gave her a sympethetic look.

Claire ran out of the tent, tears streaming down her cheeks and sat down by the ocean.

"Hey," Kate said gently, not to make Claire upset again. Claire glanced at her with empty eyes.

"Here, Arron missed you," Kate said handing Claire Arron who was making whimpering sounds.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked her.

"No," Claire answered simply.

"Charlie went into shock about an hour ago..." Kate said in a more serious tone.

"Is he going to die, Kate?" Claire said with tears in her eyes.

Kate didn't want to answer this question. She thought he might. But she also knew Charlie was strong. He fought the battle of death once, and won.But humans certainly were not cats. They didn't have nine lives. "I'm sure he will pull through, Claire."

Kate walked into the medical tent where Jack was working with Charlie.

"How is he?" Kate asked not wanting to startle Jack.

"Better, but not by much. But not by much. He's lost a lot of blood. He's been repeating the same words for hours. I really don't know what he's saying," Jack explained.

"Oh..." Kate said in a whisper. She stared at Charlie for a while. Kate could bearley recognise him.

"So how's Claire doing now, she was a little shooken up before..." Jack asked.

"Well, i guess she just wants to be with Charlie," Kate explained.

"Well, I sewed him up. There's really nothing more we can do but wait. Ask Claire if she wants to see him, Kate."

Kate walked to Claire who wasn't hard to find, considering that she hadn't moved in hours.

"Do you want to see him?" She asked. Claire nodded and handed Kate Arron.

As Claire walked to the tent, Kate followed. Jack was waiting outside the tent. "Kate," he whipered, "Let them have their time alone." Kate nodded.

Claire walked into the tent.

Charlie was drifting in and out of conciousness, mumbleing.

"Charlie?" Whispered lightly. She wanting to cry. Was he going to die?

Charlie opened his eyes a tiny bit. "T-ll Cl---e," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" Claire asked smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

"Tell Claire..." He said a bit more clearly.

"Tell me what?" Claire asked him getting closer to his face.

"Tell her I ---- her." He whispered.

Claire didn't have to ask him what he said. She knew. She had heard it from Thomas many times before. But this time she knew Charlie wasn't going anywhere. He would be there for her as long as he lived, which Claire feared wouldn't be long.

Out side Jack and Kate hered everything. They listened as Claire cried at Charlie's side for the longest time. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kate looked up and whispered, "Claire. Charlie doesn't have many lives. But he has an angel. Claire's Charlie's angel."

:( I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just because i'm feeling genorus today, i'm going to start thanking my reviewers. :)

For chapter 6:

-Jou65: Thanks, I'll try to upated as much as i can:)

-Jnr Cpl Scarlett: Thanks for the review. I'm not sure how many chapters i'm going to make this, but I like long stories. I've been trying to explain in as much detail as i possibly can, but as for the longer chapters, that'll take me to long. Hehe, I made Charlies finger bandages, i was going to write on my knuckles at school too, but i thougth my teachers would think that i was crazy...lol...but instead of saying FATE or LATE mine say LOST...;)

-Charlielover1313: Hey, thanks for the entusiasum, i'll update as much as i can. Dom, Josh, and LOST are all awsome! Omg! i still can't believe Josh was robbed at gunpoint last night:( (who would do that to JOSHY!) anywhy thanks sooooo much for the review!

Thank you all!

Lani


	8. Take My Hand

sighs …….just because my reviewers are so demanding I'm going to update my story….I've been having trouble trying to decide which way the story should go, so just be patient….lol

Anyways, here's chapter 8! 

**-I wanted to be so much more**

**Chapter 8: Take my hand**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Night was falling rapidly, and Claire was falling depressed and worried.

'What if he didn't make it?' She thought.

It would be all her fault.

Claire started to cry.

She looked at the medical tent longingly.

Shannon and Kate were outside talking, possibly about the worst.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I saw him, I'm positive!" Shannon said.

"Now, are you sure it's his?" Kate questioned her.

"Yes!"

Shannon said getting somewhat frustrated.

"Is that what he was doing?" Kate asked in a low whisper.

"I'm positive," Shannon said nodding.

Jack poked his head out of the tent.

"He is awake now, but not for long, I'm thinking…..do you want to ask him?" Jack said to the girls.

Kate and Shannon filed into the tent quietly.

Shannon went up to Charlie. "Is this yours? Is this what you were doing?"

He nodded slowly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Claire!" Kate called.

Claire looked over and saw Jack, Kate and Shannon near the medical tent.

'Did he die?' She wondered.

No.

She had to stop thinking the worst.

She slowly walked over to them.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Charlie wants to show you something." Kate said.

Jack opened the tent flap for her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Claire got in Charlie was awake.

She sat down next to him.

Charlie took her hand in his, then removed it.

In Claire's hand lay a ring.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you like the story! i really am sorry for the length of the chapters. As for my reviewers……

Jaye Black- hey thnks for the review! And yes I know…..i am mad at me too for making such a sad story…….lol

Sawyerslover- Thank you, I will keep going for as long as I can….:-)

SpikeandCharlie'slostlove- omg, I never knew someone could love a fanfiction that much….o yes I've done it before too…lol

LOTRDomnLijfreak- Thank you, Ashley! I'll try to update ASAP

Fluffy Puff Marshmellow- Apparently there is justice in this world. ;-)


End file.
